This invention relates to concrete reclaimation. In one particular aspect it relates to methods and compositions for reclaiming concrete which is normally discarded.
It is presently the practice in the concrete industry that when a ready-mix truck returns from a job with an unused portion of concrete, this excess concrete is dumped into a disposal site. This practice is both economically and environmentally undesirable.
The present invention provides methods and admixture compositions to reclaim this wasted concrete.